Take a Chance
by DLGleek45
Summary: Santana is home for the summer and there's a new girl in town. Pezberry and Brittana friendships
1. Chapter 1

She never expected to ever work as a waitress, but she needed some extra cash for the summer, and the higher scale restaurant was perfect even though she, a lot of times, would see people she knew. Being on a break after her second year at NYU, she decided to go home instead of taking summer classes for a change of scenery. The bad thing was occasionally, often times more, she would have to wait on people who were familiar with her and the person she used to be: a complete bitch. So most were shocked at the good-natured, well mostly, person she'd become. It kinda came with the territory of living with Rachel and Kurt. They annoyed the hell out of her, but she would do anything for them; they were family.

There weren't many restaurants of this class in Lima, and Santana was happy that the owners' were her high school sweetheart, Brittany's, cousins. She remembered all the date nights they'd shared on the house there. Her and Britt had decided to end things before college, with her going to NYU and Brittany heading off to some fancy dancing college in California, the long distance would have been too much and hurt like hell. They ended on good terms, though, and still talked a couple times a week. She was sad when she found out Britt wouldn't be home for the summer this year, but was supper happy when she found out why. The girl was accepted as a backup dancer for Beyoncé on her upcoming tour. I mean who could ever pass up that opportunity, and God knows she has the talent. Santana shook her head, thinking of the girl, fondly. She still loved her, though not in the same way, and wished her the best.

Santana scrolled through the pictures on her phone while she waited for her shift to begin. After the first couple, she began to laugh uncontrollably. _Berry must have stolen my phone before I left,_ she thought. The picture in question, or several rather, were pictures of the diva in various spots in the apartment making little pouty faces until she got to the one that Rachel had taken while she was in the shower. At that one, Santana felt a blush run all through her body as she began to giggle. The picture was of Rachel giving a thumbs up and a smirk toward Santana's naked body silhouetted in the shower. She made a mental note to call Berry, who had to stay in New York for a summer dance class at NYADA, to yell at her later. Not given the chance though her phone starting buzzing and the diva in question's picture popped up on the screen.

"What's up, Yentel?" Santana answered.

"Hey!" Rachel scoffed, mock offended. "I thought we were past that, _Satan._"

"Woah-woah, line has been crossed, Yentel," Santana returned. "Besides, you deserve it. After taking my phone without permission?"

Rachel giggled on the other end. "So I take it you saw the pictures?"

"Yeah. I did. Didn't you have anything better to do? So what'd you call for Hobbit?"

"Santana!"

"Sorry, Hobbit."

Rachel sighed on the line. "Just wanted to know how home's been treating you."

"Better than I thought, honestly. Most people still think I'm the hard core bitch I was two years ago."

"Nope. Now just semi-bitch."

"Hey…nope that's accurate."

The two shared a good natured laugh.

"Look, I'll call you later, Rach. My shift starts in a few."

"You better, bye Sanny."

"Bye, Berry."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Santana retrieved her apron, ticket book, and pager (yeah, that high class) and clocked in. She set about getting some of her routine stuff crossed off her list before the dinner rush hit. She waved hello to the bartender, Scott, who had hit on her twice since she'd been here even though he knew she played for the other team. She'd been cool with it, though, since he just like to flirt and nothing more. Though she never flirted back, she didn't want any ladies to get the wrong idea.

An hour later, the pace still hadn't picked up so Santana wondered up to the set that had been set up for whoever was performing that night. She picked up the guitar, strumming a few chords, and began to sing. Playing was so natural for her that a song always flowed through her when she picked up the instrument. The song was the last one she had ever sung for Brittany. For some reason, that was her go to song. The arrangement she had come up with had made the moment bittersweet. It was the song that she had used to break up with her. A single tear rolled upon down her cheek as she remembered, plucking the last chord. She had been unaware, but the whole restaurant was now watching her. She swiped away the tear as they all clapped for her. She rose up and made a great deal of bowing for the small crowd, earning a few chuckles. She hopped down and headed to her section that had acquired a few tables during the course of the song. With a spring in her step, she wrote down their orders in her shorthand writing. Santana went to the kitchen to pick up their orders when Rick, "The Stick", as he went by in high school, began to tease her about the impromptu performance.

"So, Sanny, still the diva we were in high school?" he taunted.

"Funny, you remember, since you were busy chucking the losers into dumpsters, Sticky," she countered.

"Ouch. Still the class-A bitch," he chuckled, handing her the food through the window.

"And don't you forget it!" she yelled over her shoulder, laughing.

Santana laid down the plates with the smile still in her eyes. She had missed the easy banter she shared with him. She dismissed the thought, running up the menus she had forgotten to the hostess station.

"Santana?" the hostess said to grab her attention. "Mary wanted you to cover her table over in the north dining room. I just seated them."

"Ok, yeah, sure. Whatever," she replied offhandedly before heading to one of her own tables that was signaling her. After she brought them soda refills, she turned her attention to Mary's table, or her's now. Though she may not like some of the people she waited on, she prided herself on being a good waitress.

"Sorry about the wait. Can I start you both with some drinks?" she asked, noticing a third place.

"Yes, please. We'll both have Cokes. And a…lemonade…for my daughter," indicating the empty place.

"Of course, I'll be right back with those," Santana left the couple and approached the bar to fetch the drinks. As she walked around the corner of the bar, she literally ran into Scott.

"Jeez, Scott, watch it!" she yelled at him.

"I do, whenever I can," he smirked flirtatiously.

"Scott," she said patiently, filling the glasses with the drinks. "I've told you a thousand times," here she walked around the bar, "I don't play for your team."

"A guy can dream." Santana just rolled her eyes.

She was still smiling when she placed the two Cokes and lemonade in front of her customers. The daughter of the couple was now at the table but was playing a game on her phone so Santana saw nothing of her except how sleek and shiny her brunette hair was. "May I…" she paused when she felt her pager buzz. From where she was standing, she could see the hostess station so she looked to see if it was important. The hostess gave the okay to finish. When she returned her attention to the table after the brief second, she lost her ability to finish the question. She was looking at the cutest and most innocent yet hard eyes she had ever seen, and the face they were in the most beautiful. Santana choked back whatever it was that was holding her speech and stuttered out the other end of the question to her ticket book, missing the smile the girl was trying to hide. "T-t-take your-uh or-order?" The girl's parents didn't seem to notice this and ordered. Santana focused her attention on them, refusing to look at the girl. That is until the girl placed her order. Santana forced herself to look in her direction. She was met with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. This girl was amused by her. That aggravated Santana and at the same time, she was intrigued her.

"Though nothing looks good _on the menu,_" she gave a pointed look to Santana, who in turn flushed at what she thought the girl was saying. "I guess I'll have the rosemary chicken."

"O-okay," she stuttered. The girl flashed her a bright smile, wiggling her eyebrows. Santana almost died, literally, a blush tinting her neck and ears. She gave a tentative smile and took their menus. _Chill out, Santana, she's probably just messing around with you, _she reprimanded herself. _You do not stutter, and no matter how cute she is, she is probably straight. Besides you don't know her name._ Santana shook her head and handed the hostess the menu and was headed into the kitchen to give Rick the ticket when she realized the hostess had been calling her.

"Yeah?" she turned, slightly guilty for being lost in her thoughts.

"Jaime and Candice wanted me to ask you if you wanted to be the entertainment tonight. The band they had booked cancelled last minute, and they heard you earlier today. Candice said she'd cover your tables while you did a few songs. They said a full set wasn't necessary, but if you wanted to you could."

Santana beamed, clearly excited. "I'll do it! Let me just tell my tables." She went to all her tables to tell them, saving the girl's for last. She approached the table and heard them arguing.

"No, Dani. You aren't switching your area of study."

"But, Dad. I don't want to be a doctor!"

"Being an aspiring musician isn't a productive career!"

"But, Dad."

"But nothing, Dani!"

_Hmmm, Dani? _Santana edged closer, not wanting to intrude. "Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you now that one of the owners will step in as your waitress. The entertainment for tonight cancelled, and I was asked to step in."

The girl, Dani, looked at her funny. Then gave her a smile. "Then I bet you're really good. Can't wait to hear." Dani winked at her.

"Th-th-thank y-you," Santana stumbled, giving a little wave. She heard Dani giggle, then realizing why she mentally face palmed herself. _I'm such an idiot. The spirit finger wave? _She internally groaned.

Santana weaved her way through the tables to the set that had been slightly rearranged for her. _They just knew I was gonna say yes,_ Santana giggled to herself. She climbed up on to the little wooden stool and picked up the acoustic guitar and strummed a couple chords to tune it.

"Okay, everyone. I know you were expecting some band I can't remember the name of," she paused for the few laughs, "but you get me instead. I'm Santana, and I'll be your entertainment for the next forty-five minutes."

She began with a few of her favorite songs, ones she was sure the customers would enjoy. After a few she paused to make a dedication. Seeking her out, Santana looked around for the brunette girl. Dani. Santana found her looking back, smiling. Taking a shaky breath, she couldn't believe she was doing this, but, "This is a song by one of my favorite artists that I wish I had written. Every time I hear it and sing it I want to following my dreams that much more. So I want to sing this song for anyone who thinks or believes they can't catch their dreams. Because you can." Santana smiled softly at her. "This is Believe in Me."

_I'm losing myself  
>Trying to compete<br>With everyone else  
>Instead of just being me<em>

Briefly, Santana looked up at Dani. Santana gave her a small smile before Dani down casted her eyes looking away, realizing the song was for her.

_Don't know where to turn  
>I've been stuck in this routine<br>I need to change my ways  
>Instead of always being weak<em>

This time Dani catches Santana's eyes and grins sheepishly. Santana understands. She does want to chase her dreams, but she doesn't think she can. Santana nods.__

_I don't wanna be afraid  
>I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today<br>And know that I'm okay  
>Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways<br>So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
>The mirror can lie<br>Doesn't show you what's inside  
>And it, it can tell you you're full of life<br>It's amazing what you can hide  
>Just by putting on a smile<em>

__Santana took in Dani's parents and gave each a hard look that she knew Dani would notice, but would be over looked by them. Dani ducked her head, hair covering her face then looked back up with a genuine smile, despite being small.__

_I'm quickly finding out  
>I'm not about to break down<br>Not today  
>I guess I always knew<br>That I had all the strength to make it through_

Santana glanced around her and at the guitar, aware of how the song was having an effect on her, like it always did.__

_Not gonna be afraid  
>I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today<br>And know that I'm okay  
>Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways<br>So you see, now, now I believe in me  
>Now I believe in me <em>

Santana giggled at the standing ovation she received. She stood up and gave a bow, finding Dani's eyes watching her with a mix of curiosity and something else Santana couldn't identify. Santana cleared her throat returning to her position behind the microphone. "For me, that song has a kinda personal attachment to it." She swallowed the moisture in her mouth and glanced up through her lashes at Dani across the room. Dani quirked her eyebrows her eyebrow up and leaned in, intrigued. "I-umm-turned to that song when I needed it most and now it just reminds me to keep going." Santana smiled toward the room continually glancing at Dani who Santana was sure couldn't stop looking at her. She didn't mean that conceitedly, but Santana had felt her staring since she strummed that first chord. Santana ducked her head and got up to retrieve her apron. She returned quickly to the microphone. "Thank you. You guys have been great." She stepped down to relieve Candice of her duties.

Santana waited on a few of her newer customers before returning to deliver the bills to her previous tables. She approached Dani's table with their check, noticing Dani watching her. Dani raised her eyebrow as a question. When Santana bit her lip confirming Dani's suspicions she mouthed a 'thank you'. Santana nodded and left the table with the check, thinking of a way to talk to Dani.

Santana was paged to wait on another table and she did so she didn't see Dani and her parents walk out. When she finished the order was when she realized the girl who had captured her attention had left. Santana mentally cursed herself for being a stuttering fool and shy and not getting Dani's number. She walked over to their vacated table and began to clear it while mentally slapping herself. As she picked up the glass that had held her lemonade, Santana saw small writing on the napkin. She held it closer and began to smile as she read it.

_That was very sweet._

_Call me if you're free _

_ 273-9658_

_PS You're cute when you stutter ;)_

_Definitely, not straight_, Santana smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! School and such got pretty crazy and delayed me writing this. I'll try to be more diligent in future chapters! I should be able to post chapters 3 sometime next week! Fingers crossed. Again comments and feedback is always appreciated. Also, I don't own the characters or the show!**

It was the first week of June. Santana laid sprawled on her bed in a ribbed tank and running shorts. She rolled her phone between her hands, the number on her screen. It had been almost a week since she had seen Dani, and Santana hadn't called her yet. What was she supposed to say to a girl she hadn't actually met? But she couldn't keep not calling. The girl would think she wasn't interested. She tilted her head sideways and looked at the picture of herself, Quinn, Britt, and Berry. She smirked to herself, remembering high school. They never would have considered Rachel a friend and now the four were inseparable when they were together. Oh, what the hell? she thought. Besides, those three will kick my ass if I don't call her. Santana swiped the green button and called her. She wouldn't have called it luck, but she answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh—hi. This is—umm—this is Santana."

"Who?"

_Crap, she doesn't even remember. Nice, Lopez. Didn't even make enough of an impression for her to remember._ "I—uh—umm—I was—uh—your waitress t-the other day. I—uh th-thought you l-left your number for me."

Dani laughed. "Of course, I remember you, Santana. How could I forget that cute stutter?"

_Christ! How could she make me blush over the phone?_ "Well, you have that effect on me," she said cheekily.

Dani laughed again. "I make you nervous?" Santana could hear the deviance in her voice.

"I never said that," she protested, smiling.

"Okay, Santana," Dani giggled.

"So, Dani," Santana started.

"Yes, Santana."

"Dani…"

"Santana."

"Stop that."

"Okay," she giggled.

_Damn, I'll never get used to that_, Santana thought. "Dani, would you like to go out… like on a date… with me?"

"Of course, babe. You had me at that first stutter."

_Babe?_ Santana exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "How about dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds perfect. Pick me up at six?"

"I'll be there." After Dani gave her directions, she hung up the phone, glancing at the clock. She still had a few hours before she had to start getting ready.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So you finally called her?"

"Yes, Rachel. I called her," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm really excited for you, San. You haven't really dated anyone since…" she tapered off.

"Yeah, Britt. I know. There's something different about this one, Rach. It's like when I first saw her…I knew she was special."

"Ohmygod, Santana!" Rachel squealed.

"What?!"

"You really like her."

"Of course! I wouldn't have asked her out!"

"No, you really like her. I've never heard you talk about a girl this way in a long time. It's so cute!"

"I'm hanging up," Santana said.

"No. No, okay. Ignore that."

"No, seriously. I have to get ready for the date."

"Oh, okay. Good luck!" Rachel giggled.

"Bye, Rachel."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Santana stood in front of her closet. It was literally bursting with clothes, what with her clothes she left and the clothes she had bought while in New York. I have to do a detox soon, she thought. She flopped down on her bed, frustrated. "Yet, I can't find a damn thing to wear!"

"Mija, your closet is full of clothes," Maribel Lopez stated leaning on the door frame.

"I'm aware of that," Santana snapped.

Maribel put up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry mama. I just need the perfect outfit to wear tonight and nothing seems right."

Maribel crossed her arms. "Well, whoever she is, she must be pretty special if your agonizing this much." Her mother smirked and left before Santana could reply.

"How the hell…" Santana shook her head. She knew how. Somehow her mother always knew certain things, like how she was gay before coming out and when she told her about Brittany. She couldn't really be surprised; her mother was very perceptive when it came to her love life.

Santana finally decided on a sleeveless, hip hugging dress. It's teal coloring contrasted well with her dark hair and tanned skin. She touched up her make-up and hair before grabbing a pair of black heels and a leather jacket. She looked into her mirror._ You can do this, Lopez. Show this girl you aren't a stuttering mess. You're confident and a badass._ "And I am giving myself a pep talk. Nice." Santana moved away from the mirror and headed out to her car.

With the directions Dani had given her, it was surprisingly easy to find the girl's house. Santana took a deep breath before getting out, "Okay. Let's do this." Walking up to the door, she was experiencing a small panic attack. She had never been more scared about anything, and she had grown up in Lima Heights Adjacent and that place was fucking scary.

She had lifted her hand to knock when the door opened.

"D-Dani?" Santana chocked out. Dani was standing in front of her wearing torn black leggings that clung perfectly to her toned legs, combat boots, a casual gray top that was snug in all the right places, and a leather jacket. Her makeup was done to perfection. Santana knew she was gawking, but she couldn't help it. What captivated her attention most was the blonde, shorter hair that framed her face.

"You just gonna stand there and stare? Or are we gonna go or what?" she asked, with a laugh in her voice.

"Umm...yeah...uh...date. Right. Yeah, umm, yeah." Dani laughed.

"Let me grab my purse, okay?" Santana just nodded her head, still a little out of it.

"Santana!" Dani yelled over her shoulder. "Stop checking out my ass!" Santana mumbled something under her breath, blushing at being caught.

When Dani came back to the door, she laughed at Santana's 'scolded puppy dog' face. "You're adorable. You know that?"

Santana didn't know how to respond so instead said nothing, opting to offer Dani her hand. Smiling, Dani took it intertwining their fingers together. They still had yet to move. Santana cleared her throat. "So, umm, why or when did you dye your hair?" She gently tugged Dani toward her car. Dani waited until they started driving to answer.

"I kinda change my hair color a lot."

"Any reason why? I liked it brown."

"What? You don't like blondes?" Dani teased, mock offended.

"No! No, umm. Yeah, I do. They're my weakness actually." The last part barely above a whisper.

Dani pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "I'll keep that in mind." She added a wink after for emphasis.

After Santana's face cleared itself of the blush that had taken up seemingly permanent residence, she returned her attention back to Dani. "So why do you dye your hair?"

"It's not that I don't like it; it's just my outlet, I guess."

"Sounds...reasonable," Santana smiled.

"What else do you do for outlets? I mean you could change your hairstyle and dye it every time you got upset or whatever, but it'd all fall out."

"I've always wanted to try a bald look," she said in a serious tone. The disbelief written on Santana's face caused her to laugh. "I, umm, play the piano and guitar, both acoustic and electric, though I don't get to play too much. My dad limits my time to play so I can focus on school." She rolled her eyes on the last part.

"He wants you to be a doctor, right?" The minute it was out, Santana wanted to take it back. The look on Dani's face morphed into an unreadable expression, but if you looked hard enough you could see the pain and anger in her eyes.

"How'd you..." The hesitation and nonchalance mixed with that anger and pain.

"At the restaurant, you guys were arguing about it. Sorry for listening in."

"Right. Umm, it's okay." Dani smiled though her face still unreadable.

_Dad—doesn't like her pursuing music—touchy subject_. Santana mentally filed away to remember to tread lightly, at least for right now. She rested her arm on the middle console with her palm up, motioning with her head for Dani to take it, which she did. The rest of the drive was done in a comfortable silence.

"And we are here," Santana said releasing her hand.

Dani looked at her quizzically. "Why here? I mean it's fine, but I figured since you worked here, you'd had enough of this place."

Santana laughed, taking her hand as they walked to the door. "That's true, but because this was decided last minute I couldn't get a reservation at the place I really wanted to take you. Besides, they do have good food here, and I've heard the service is great."

"Okay, San," Dani smirked.

Santana greeted Candice, who was the hostess for the evening. "It's good to see you here as a customer again, Sanny." Candice winked, using the nickname Brittany had coined there. She blushed down to her toes, and then gave her boos her signature glare. Candice laughed. "Please Santana. I've known you since you were five, that doesn't work on me anymore. And I expect this girl will be able to override that look too, and faster than Brittany or I ever could," she finished, setting the menus down on a table. Santana glared and Dani giggled. "Take good care of our Santana," Candice asked Dani.

"I plan to," Dani smiled. When Candice left them, Santana groaned.

"She's gonna get it for that."

"I found it endearing, but you do need to explain. What did she mean by 'being a customer' again? And who's Brittany?"

Santana sighed. "I haven't been home for this stretch of time since the summer after I graduated. At first, it was so I wouldn't run into Brittany, but then my classes got in the way. I always used to come here with her. This was our regular place when we would have date night."

"Oh," Dani down casted her eyes.

Santana smiled at her expression. "That's why I didn't want to bring you here. I wanted to make our own spot for, hopefully, our future date nights."

Dani looked up through her lashes blushing and smiled. "Since I'm guessing Brittany was…is a big part of your life, can you tell me what happened?"

"Are you sure?" Dani nodded. "Brittany and I dated for a year and a half. She was my best friend before that. When I started to realize I was gay, she helped me through it. She was my first girlfriend, and my last. You're the first girl I've been on a date with since we broke it off two years ago before we left for separate sides of the country for college. We are still very close and try to see each other every couple of months," Santana explained. "What about you?" she continued. "Any past relationships I should know about? Anyone I should feel threatened by?"

Dani hesitated unsure of what to say.

"You know you don't have to tell me right now."

"I do, it's just…my parents. They don't know that I'm, you know, gay," she paused a second to gather herself. "In high school, I dated boys but wasn't really interested so I don't think you should be threatened by anyone, you're way hotter than anyone I've dated," she winked and gave Santana the once over. "I think that they knew I was into girls. My dad though is another story…He isn't home all too often and most times my mom goes with him, for work and such. They never question it when girls stay over, and I've never brought it up to them. You see my dad's a traveling minister, and if I told him I'm a lesbian all hell would break loose. And he's already pissed at me for switching my intended major."

Santana cleared her throat. "Umm…wow. Okay."

"Too much for a first date?" Dani asked, sheepishly.

"No, honestly it's not. But I didn't think you'd be in the closest. I mean you were openly flirting with me that day."

"My parents are clueless when it comes to that. They wouldn't have noticed that."

Candice came back to take their order, and Santana, noticing the hurt in Dani's eyes, ordered for her. Then Santana reached across for her hands. "It's okay, Dani. Really. At least, it will be." Dani nodded.

_C'mon, Santana. Make her feel better. Think of something. Say something. Anything._ "Dani, umm I know we just met and all, b-but I—uh—was thinking maybe, I mean if you would want to…"

"Yes, Santana?" Dani asked, coming back to herself.

"If—umm, you're going home to an empty house, that maybe you might want to come back to mine?"

Dani smirked. "Are you trying to bed me on our first date, Santana?"

Santana's entire body set fire with a deep red blush. "NO! I mean not that I wouldn't want to, cuz I mean who wouldn't. They'd be crazy if they didn't… you look incredibly sexy…I mean…I would be interested, but ya know I just met you and all…and…umm." SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! "It's just I don't want you to have to spend the night alone." Even as she was talking the blush became deeper. Dani raised her eyebrow and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm flattered that you want to spend the night with me. But I don't think we're ready for that." Santana flushed again but with embarrassment this time.

Candice came with their meal after Santana had been squirming for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say. Dani smiled and gracefully allowed Santana to squirm another couple minutes. "Tell you what, Santana," she began. "How about we finish dinner, then instead of going to the movie, we go to your place and watch a couple, and I might just fall asleep at your house. If that's alright with you." Dani winked.

"T-totally." Santana gulped. With Dani coming over, this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all that have favorite or followed this story. Those of you that have left reviews seem to like the stuttering Santana and confident Dani dynamic. You'll love this chapter then…lots of the nervous Latina. Again, I don't own anything. Credit to Demi Lovato for "Catch Me". Just the story in my head. Also sorry for this chapter taking so long. School had been kicking my ass, and I just don't have the time to write.**

Santana's hand shook as she tried to unlock her front door. She couldn't believe she was having this girl over. Her palms were sweaty, and she was more nervous now than she was walking up to Dani's front door.

"Let me help you with that, babe," Dani said as she slipped the keys from Santana to open the door.

Allowing her to take over, Santana just nodded. Afraid of what nonsense would come out of her mouth if she spoke.

Santana hooked her arms through Dani's as she took the keys back and lead her into the kitchen. Seated at the table were Santana's parents and her grandmother, drinking some coffee. Santana looked shocked and confused because her parents were to have gone out tonight, and her abuela usually invited them over not the other way around.

As usual her abuela broke the silence. "So this is the girl your mother has been telling me you've been drooling over for the past week?" Santana's abuela said pointedly, then gave Dani the once over. During this time Santana turned a shade darker, and Dani clung to her arm affectionately and laughed. "I approve very much, Santana."

"Mami!? Why!?" Santana shouted, extremely embarrassed.

"Ouch, babe. That was right in my ear."

"S-sorry," Santana mumbled, to which her parents laughed.

"It's okay," Dani whispered, at a level her parents couldn't hear. "You can make it up to me."

Santana flushed at the implications of what Dani was saying.

"Mind out of the gutter, Lopez," she laugh-whispered. "Not what I meant."

Santana turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Mija, what is she whispering in your ear?" Maribel laughed.

"Tell her that I'm not saying anything," Dani purred into her ear.

Santana's parents and abuela watched her expression, knowing something was being said, but also aware that it was rated PG.

Santana gulped, "N-no-nothing."

Her parents and grandparents attempted to mask their laughter, but that mission was immediately unsuccessful, with Dani joining in soon after.

Santana glared at Dani who just laughed harder. She had to admit the teasing wasn't as bad with Dani was laughing; she could listen to it all day.

"Well, Santana, it seems to me that this girl already has broken down your glare. That's record time, I should say," her abuela said breaking up the laughter.

"Hey, that's exactly what the lady at the restaurant said," Dani laughed.

Santana's mother hooted with laughter. "Oh, Candice. I can't believe she already has you pegged, Santana."

Santana looked to her father for refuge from all the teasing.

"Sorry, honey. But you've set yourself up for all of this."

"C'mon, babe. It's not that bad. Your family is just having a little fun. It just so happens that it's at your expense," Dani consoled her, squeezing her arm.

Santana hoped that the pet name would escape them, but she could tell from their expressions that it didn't, but nothing was said about it.

"I changed my mind, Santana," her abuela began. "I don't just approve. I adore."

"Okay, I've had enough of you all! I'm taking Dani upstairs to watch a movie. Goodbye." Santana tugged on Dani's arm to pull her out of the kitchen.

Her father laughed. "Just keep it PG-13, mija."

Santana let go of Dani's arm and put her hands on her hips. "I am 20-years-old. I can do whatever I damn well please with my-uh…with Dani."

"Oh, you can, can you? I may have some objections to that," Dani smirked raising her eyebrows. She also caught the slip up but decided not to mention it, as to further embarrass her.

Santana looked downright embarrassed and a little uncomfortable at this point. She looked to Dani for help who noticed how all the teasing was affecting her. Dani slid her hand and fingers into Santana's. She glanced up with apologetic eyes, momentarily forgetting Santana's family a few feet away. "So, San, just promised me a movie. I think we should go watch it."

"Go," Santana's abuela responded rather dramatically.

"Nice meeting you all." Dani tugged on Santana's hand this time, towards the stairs hoping she was going the right way. Once at the top of the stairs she could tell which room happened to be Santana's. The door was open, and there were dresses similar to the one she had on covering the bed.

"My, someone has a lot of clothes," she said, letting go of Santana's hand and moving to the closet.

Santana wrung her hands nervously. "I've—uh—been meaning to do a detox," she said picking up the dresses and hanging them up in the packed closet.

"You know," Dani started, "I have a lot of time on my hands…I could help you with that." The last part of the sentence was said right in Santana's ear which made her shiver.

"I'd like that," Santana struggled to get out, as Dani arm deliberately reached around her to hang another dress up.

"Great, babe! How about we start tomorrow?"

"_Start _tomorrow?"

"Sorry to tell you this, but it might take more than one day to clean out this extensive of a closet," Dani flopped onto her bed, propping herself against the headboard.

"Dani?" Santana asked nervously, leaning against her dresser.

"Yeah?"

"Can you play something for me?" she asked quietly, nodding toward the guitar in the corner. Ever since Dani said she could play she'd been dying to hear her. "You don't have to, but I wanted to hear you play."

Dani sat up looking slightly uncomfortable. "Umm, I mean I guess I can, but…" she trailed off.

Santana walked over to her and kneeled beside the bed. "Dani, look at me. I want you to feel comfortable here, for however long you decide to keep coming over. If you would be happy playing the guitar, then play mine. If not, then don't You won't be judged in this house, aside from a little teasing," she chuckled. "I know how much I love music, so much it's what I'm going to school for. Based o how you talked at dinner and the looks you gave me during that song at the restaurant, you love it just as much."

"If I get to play that guitar everytime, I won't _ever _stop coming," Dani replied, the smile evident in her voice.

She thought about it, but Santana couldn't let that one go. "Wanky."

Dani's face showed a range of emotions as she tried to figure out what that meant before realization occurred. "That is not what I meant Santana! Besides…who's the one on her knees?"

Santana's face was pricelss as she sputtered to try to come up with a better retort.

Dani giggled and sild off the bed. She swayed her hips back and forth as she went to grab the guitar, taunting Santana. Slowly and sensually, she leaned over to grasp the neck of the guitar. Turning around, she saw the gulp and readjustment of her eyes as well as heard Santana mutter a few obscenities under her breath.

"What was that?" Dani asked innocently.

"Tease," Santana mumbled.

"What?"

"Fucking tease," she got out.

"You deserved it, you perv." Gracefully, she mirrored Santana's position before leaning back against the bed, cradling the guitar. "Now you wanted to hear me play didn't you?"

Santana just nodded still a little awestruck.

Dani strummed lightly to tune the guitar to where she needed it to be and began to sing.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see_

_How badly this will_

_Hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

Looking fondly up at Santana, she realized, with just this day and one other encounter, this song might be slowly coming true. And that fucking scared her. _Dammit, Dani! Don't fall for her. Not yet._

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I_

_Could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

Dani stared right at Santana to sing the chorus part directly to her. She hoped that it would come off as teasing the girl. She didn't want Santana to sense how true the lyrics might be.

_But you're so hypnotizing _

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling _

_But please don't catch me_

Dani stopped strumming at glanced away from the guitar to Santana who cast her eyes away, blushing. She was about to put the guitar back when Santana stopped her. "Keep going. Finish the song?" she requested sweetly.

"Okay, babe."

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child_

_Running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

Santana studied Dani pouring her heart into the song. She felt her cheeks warm up when Dani's eyes pierced hers and winked back.

_Run far away_

_So I can breath_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

"Sing with me, Santana. I know you know the words." Santana began to sing the second chorus with her. Their voices creating a harmony that carried with it a beautiful moment between the two. Then looking directly into Santana's eyes Dani sang the bridge.

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart_

_Without a care_

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life_

_I know it's real_

Dani nodded to Santana signaling her sing with her again as the girls began the chorus for the last time.

_But you're so hypnotizing _

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

Dani angled the guitar and began to jam out to the rock-edge of the end of the song.

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling _

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up_

_So just catch me_

"So Dani girl, why that song?" Santana asked, lifting up her arm to play with the ends of the blonde's hair. "It couldn't be because you think I'm so irresistible that you're already falling for me, could it?"

"Wow, Ms. Lopez. A little conceited aren't we?"

"Maybe…" she whispered, dropping her hand to trace her jaw. She dropped her hand when she felt Dani lean into it. "Maybe not…"

Dani tilted her head until she was inches away from Santana's face. "Well, Ms. Lopez, I know one thing for certain," her voice coming out coarse and husky. She was so close Santana could feel each breath. Santana leaned in to capture Dani's lips with hers, Dani wanted to let her, but backed away before she could. "I'm the one who should be asking if you've already fallen. You look about ready to jump me, babe." She laughed and stood up, placing the guitar back on the stand. As she turned around, Santana was standing in her space.

"Maybe I want to, _babe," _her voice dropped and her fingers trailed along her arm.

Santana took her hand and kissed her inner wrist. "Santana…"

"Yes, babe."

"Santana."

"Hmm?" she breathed, still tracing the length of her arm.

Dani laughed and walked around her to sit on the bed. Santana moved to the bed and hovered over her. Dani smirked one of those 'I-dare-ya' grins. Santana tackled her and began to tickle any part that could even remotely be ticklish. Santana straddled her to get more leverage and didn't relent even slightly as Dani pleaded.

"Please, Santana! Stop!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Never," she murmured in her ear. She pulled back, and as she did she found herself paralyzed with the look of desire and need in Dani's eyes. Santana leaned over to kiss her.

Knowing that if she let Santana kiss her now, they would not be able to stop at that, Dani turned her head. Santana's lips landed veryclose to her pulse point, and Dani whimpered as Santana nipped at her skin.

"Fuck," Santana," Dani grumbled, using what little will power she had to push the girl off of her. She closed her eyes to control herself, when she opened them she saw Santana shocked and uncertain.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Dani tilted Santana's chin to get her to open her eyes. "Look at me, Santana." She looked up. "Don't apologize to me. If I had let you continue, there was going to be no stopping. And as much as I like you, I can't let that happen right now."

Santana nodded, then looked around suddenly nervous again. "So—uh…what do you want to do?"

"We could always watch that movie, but based off the state we're both in, not sure turning the lights off and lying in bed with you would be a very good idea at the moment. So tell me about yourself," Dani requested pushing off the bed to look more closely at the details in Santana's room.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Who are these girls?" she asked, pointing to the picture of Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany.

"Friends from high school. The one on my left is Brittany. The one on my right, the brunette, is Rachel. She goes to NYADA and is going to be in a production of Funny Girl on Broadway once the summer is over. We hang out a lot still, being in the same city. The one with the short blonde hair is Quinn. She's at Yale."

"You still close to them? And Broadway, huh?"

"Yeah. Brittany was supposed to come home for the summer, but got recruited to be a back up dancer for Beyoncé's summer tour…"

"Hold up! Seriously?!"

Santana laughed. "That was my same reaction when she told me. She's getting me tickets for me, Rachel, and Quinn. Would you like me to tell her to get you one as well?"

"Oh my god. Yes!" she yelled tackling Santana on the bed.

"Okay," she laughed sitting her up. "Which brings me to Quinn and Rachel. They're coming in a few weeks for a week or so. You'll meet them. What else you want to know?"

Looking around, Dani saw an NYU t-shirt hanging over a chair. "You go to NYU? What do you study?"

"I am a music composition major. I want to learn the ins and outs of how to write it, produce it, and make something my own. What about you?"

"Uh…"

"Shit. Forget I asked. Sorry," Santana apologized.

"No, it's fine. As of last semester, I was majoring in Biology at Johns Hopkins."

"Wow. Not only do you have the beauty, but the brains, too."

Dani playfully hit Santana's shoulder. "Very funny, Santana."

"It's true," she retorted. Another hit. "So obviously that's not what you want to do. What is it you do want?"

"Well, I want a degree in something, preferably relating to music, but I want to record music and play stadium shows and go on tours. I want to inspire people with my music."

"When that happens and you become a big pop star, I better get front row tickets," Santana said, dead serious.

"Well, _if_ that happens, no worries. You'll get VIP tickets." Dani leaned across the bed and brushed her lips lightly over Santana's. She watched Santana, who continued to sit there, not saying anything. "Santana?"

"Hmm? What?" Santana asked, broken from her dazed state.

Dani laughed, realizing that Santana had zoned from the kiss. "I was wondering if you had anything more comfortable for me to ear," she inquired gesturing to her leather outfit.

Santana's breath caught. "Umm…yeah… sure." She leapt off the bed to her closet. She picked out a pair of flannel shorts and an oversized Ravens t-shirt.

"Ravens? Really?" Dani asked, removing her jacket and blouse she was wearing.

Trying to moisten her dried mouth, "Uh—I—uh, my—ummm…it's my brother's."

"Ah, I see," she responded pulling the shirt over her head, then slipping her bra off underneath. Slow enough to tease Santana, she pulled the leather pants off and folded them before replacing them with the flannel shorts. Dani watched as Santana tried to look away, loving the way she could affect her and make her stutter. "Like the view?" she teased.

Santana nodded still staring at her legs. "L—love it."

"I'll bet, seeing as you can't stop staring," Dani giggled, climbing on the bed.

"Uh—suh—sorry." Dani began to laugh. "What?" Santana demanded.

"Nothing. It's just one minute we're having a conversation and you're blatantly flirting and the next you're a stuttering nervous mess," Dani explained. "It's so adorable."

Santana mumbled something Dani didn't catch.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I'm usually a confident bitch," she said as she got up off the bed and began to pace. "Always have been, although heavy on the bitch part. I mean I have a rep. Everyone in town knows me as a class-A bitch, and I own it. I don't stutter; I'm the one who makes everyone else nervous. Hell, I'm Santana Lopex for god sakes. I'm a badass!" she shouted in the mirror.

"I'm sure, Santana," Dani giggled, "but to me you're that sweet stuttering girl who took my breath away the first time I heard her sing."

Santana grumbled a reply.

Dani laughed. "C'mon over here, Santana, and explain to me why everyone knows you as this person." She pat the space beside her and lay back, stretching her legs out, preparing for a long story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that it took so fucking long. I really have to be more diligent, but with school and life getting in the way…and yeah yeah, I know that it's a sucking excuse. It sounds like one in my head too. Hopefully two chapter at once will make up for it. And the third one before the end of next week. **

Dani rolled over, or at least tried to but found that she couldn't move because Santana's arms where wrapped securely around her, as if Santana were afraid she would leave her. She repositioned herself so she was facing Santana and watched her sleep. It may have been a little creepy, but she looked so happy and peaceful. _A look, _Dani thought, _she deserved to have there permanently. _After Santana unloaded her life story, from living in Lima Heights Adjacent, to her abuela initially not accepting her, to what inner turmoil she dealt with in high school, plus being outed on national TY, Dani thought the girl deserved to have a break and just be happy. She watched Santana just for a few more minutes; she didn't want to be totally creepy. Not ready to kiss her awake just yet, DanI wiggled in her arm and whispered her name. The sleeping girl mumbled something unintelligible and held her tighter. Repeating her actions, Dani tried to arouse the sleepy Latina again to no avail. Finally, Dani pushed herself into Santana effectively pushing Santana on her back. "Santana, wake up."

"What the hell could you possibly want that you have to wake me up from my sexy dream about Dani?" she rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up before she realized Dani was straddling her waist.

Santana's jaw slackened and peered up at Dani who was grinning at her. "So, you were having a _sexy _dream about me?"

"So what if I was?" Santana flirted, lifting her arms behind her head and shifting her hips slightly, knowing exactly what that would do to Dani.

An unreadable expression crossed Dani's face, but the desire was evident in her eyes as she leaned down onto her hands, hovering over Santana. "I see you've upped your game," Dani said, sinking lower, now only breaths away, the entire lengths of their bodies touching. "Looks like I need to up mine now." Dani went, not to kiss her, but her nose then each of Santana's eyes, then her jaw line. Teasing her, DanI breathed hot air onto her neck, lips barely kissing the spot Dani though would drive Santana crazy. Dani was rewarded by the small buck of Santana's hips. Smiling, DanI lifted her head up and stared at the girl below her. "A little eager, Santana?"

Not giving her a chance to answer, Dani sealed her lips over Santana's kissing her lightly and softly, creating a pull and take. Santana linked her arms around Dani's neck, pulling her down to her and kissing her forcefully back. Dani tore her lips away after a few seconds and hopped off both Santana and the bed.

"Hey, get back here!" Santana growled, turning on all fours, climbing to the end of the bed.

"We had plans today, remember?" Dani laughed, knowing she had accomplished hooking Santana on her kisses.

"Yeah, I was gonna bed you and not let you leave," Santana grumbled.

"Yup, definitely eager. Another time, Santana. Now get up and let's do this."

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" she complained, flopping back on the bed.

"We could, but if we do this now, we can maybe go shopping after we get done. Get you some new dresses."

Santana jumped off the bed, rubbing her hands together. "Let's do this."

"Of course, _now_ you move," Dani laughed.

Dani hauled all of Santana's closet onto the bed. "Now because I gather you'll have a hard time doing this, take everything you've worn the past month and hang it. Everything else? Get to trying on!" She shoved several clothes in Santana's arms, who complained the entire time.

The two girls spend the next few hours deciding on what looked good on Santana, what no longer fit, and what should be donated. After they finished the closet, two garbage bags were full with clothes ready to be taken.

"Can we be done yet?" Santana yelled from her bathroom.

When she came out, Dani responded, "Well, you spent 20 minutes in there with nothing to try on! You only have a few more outfits to go, babe."

"I'm done." She announced on the tail end of a stomach growl.

Dani just laughed. "Cranky-and-hungry-Santana."

Santana sat down and crossed her arms. Dani laughed. "What some food, baby?"

She nodded.

Dani shook her head. "Try on those last few clothes while I make us some lunch."

When Dani came back, Santana was sprawled on the bed. "Food, please," she demanded, unmoving.

Lounging on the bed, Dani watched the hungry girl feast on the sandwich she had made for her. It was rather cute how fast she seemed to eat. "So I was thinking," DanI started, "that I wanted to take you on a date today."

"Where?" Santana asked with a mouth full of food.

"Santana! Can you at least pretend to have some manners?"

In her defense, Santana just said, "I'm hungry."

"Well, you act like you've never eaten before."

"Maybe, I haven't."

"Uh-huh, of course you haven't. The food from dinner last night was just imaginary."

"So where do you want to take me?" Santana asked, still with food in her mouth.

"Nowhere classy. I don't think you could handle your manners, or lack thereof, babe."

Santana shot Dani, her signature scowl.

"How about we go bowling?" DanI suggested.

"Hmmm, a chance to kick your ass? I'm in!"

"So you think," Dani laughed.

"Ohh, I _know,_" Santana glowered.

"Mmhmmm. Okay, now let's get dressed."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The bowling alley didn't have many people there. Dani registered them for three games on the off chance Santana did beat her; it would end up being best two out of three. She was confident Santana wouldn't beat her twice if at all. When she brought over their shoes to the lane, Santana cockily stood up and smiled evilly. "Let's bowl."

Santana went first attempting a spare, but couldn't get the last two pins.

DanI peered behind her before bowling. "Watch…and learn," she smirked, effortlessly bowling a strike.

"Luck." Santana huffed when DanI returned.

"Okay, Santana," she responded, agreeing with her for the moment.

Santana received a spare in her next frame. As did DanI. The two went until the game was over; Santana effectively trying to throw Dani off, but didn't succeed all too well. When Dani bowled two strikes in the final frame, she sauntered back to Santana. "You were saying?"

"You set me up!" Santana seethed.

"No I didn't. I told you not to count on kicking my ass."

"You still set me up. It was rigged."

"I see that you're a sore loser. Want me to throw the next two games that I'll obviously win."

"Hell no! Best two outta three!"

"Whatever you say, Santana," DanI laughed, getting up to bowl.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"You not talking to me now?" DanI asked, unloading a bag of clothes from the trunk.

Santana shook her head.

"Really, Santana? Just because I beat you?"

"I was played!"

"So we're talking now," DanI smirked.

Santana just glared.

DanI walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. She whispered in Santana's ear, "You can't be mad at me." DanI could feel Santana's body wanting to respond.

"Why not?" she asked, fighting to keep her resolve.

DanI giggled. "Because you're not mad at me anymore, and you don't want to admit that it is that easy for me to break you down."

"You're right. I won't admit it," Santana said, securing her arms around DanI, that in itself admitting what she wouldn't say.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning Santana woke up wishing Dani was with her. It wouldn't have been a problem had she stayed but what Dani had said yesterday was true. She held the power to break Santana's resolve after only two days. She lay in bed contemplating her next move with Dani; she didn't want to fall too fast. Santana wanted to take her out tonight, but she had to work. _Maybe a day without Dani will allow me time to think without her worming her way _further….Santana stopped mid thought. She refused to think that Dani had already taken some part of her heart. If she didn't think about it; she wouldn't have to acknowledge that she was already falling for Dani. Picking up her phone, she sent a quick text before hopping in the shower.

**To Dani: (8:51)** _I wish I could see you're gorgeous face today, but I have to work a double._

**To Santana: (8:58)** _Does this work? (along with a cute selfie *think Demi's leaked hotel photo*)_

**To Dani: (9:17)** _Perfect ;) You know what would be better though?_

**To Santana: (9:18)** _Something's better than my "gorgeous face"?_

Santana had to laugh at that.

**To Dani: (9:19) **_Yes, actually ;) And it involves me taking that "gorgeous face" out the day after tomorrow._

**To Santana (9:21) **_I believe that can be arranged and gives me to opportunity to check out that sexy body of _yours.

**To Dani: (9:27) **_Well this sexy lady has to get to work before she's fired. Have a good day, babe _

**To Santana: (9:28) **_You, too, sexy ;)_

To Santana, it was already turning out to be better than expected.

The smile plastered on her face as she came down the stairs caused her parents and grandmother (who was staying, Santana, found out because she was having plumbing problems) to stare at her with surprise and knowing smirks.

"The queen is smiling before coffee," Abuela commented.

Santana sneered and took the cup her mother offered her. "Hardy har har."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Dani would it?" Maribel asked.

Santana didn't answer as she downed her cup of coffee. "I'm late for work and don't have time for interrogations."

"I guess that answers that question," Maribel said when Santana shut the door.

"I like that girl of hers even more now," Abuela grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been reading a lot of fanfiction lately and it has given me the motivation to continue writing mine so here's another chapter for ya'll. This is wasn't in the original plan for this story so hope you like it!**

**Guest: Sorry it took so long for me to have them really kiss…stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Keep reviewing. Gives me more ideas.**

Santana knew that it was going to be a long shift. When she walked in the phone was ringing for reservations, and she already knew they were close to full for the day. On top of that, there was a bridal shower in the early afternoon and a wedding reception that night. Thankfully she didn't have to work both and would be on the floor until the wedding reception in the banquet hall.

She was gonna get some hell before they opened too. Taking Dani here the other night may have been a bad decision. One she was gonna pay for, and she didn't have to wait long because Scott and Rick were leaning over the bar when she walked in. She groaned as she approached.

"Hey, Satan, who was that girl you brought in here?" Rick asked.

"None of your business, Stick."

"C'mon! I saw you ogling her and making a fool of yourself."

"Please, Stick. I do not make of fool of myself, and you saw her. Ogling was in order."

Rick backed off at her tone. "Whatever you say, Satan."

Santana backhanded him and eyed Scott begging him to say something. Scott looked like he was going to but thought better of it. He turned away and began to open the bar for the day.

Santana went to the back to clock in and got prepared for the long day ahead of her.

The restaurant was busy from the moment they opened. Though it wasn't a surprise. It was a weekend, one in which they were normally busy. Santana moved from table to table working her ass off. She focused on her customers and not the blonde who wasn't too far from her mind, and who also keep sending her flirty texts all day. Some of them even getting steamy. She couldn't answer them, but she could look at them while she was in the kitchen, and that was driving her nuts. She wanted to be able to tease back and ultimately one up her, prove to Dani she wasn't a sucker.

There was a lull in business before Santana had to move to the banquet hall for the wedding reception. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. She knew she was going to get an amazing tip and pay from the event, but she knew the families involved, and because of that, she knew that it was going to go past normal closing hours. Therefore a long night for her before she had to turn around and do another double tomorrow.

She headed to the back to get things ready for the evening, conferring with the other two waitresses before things got into full swing. She was able to actually reply to Dani and sent a cute and flirty text.

**To Dani: **_Missing you while at work…would love to hug you right now _

She didn't wait long for a reply.

**To Santana: **_Then come out here and hug me then ;)_

Santana just stared at the screen. She looked up from her phone and peaked around into the banquet hall. Sitting in the further corner was Dani trying to cover her laugh at Santana's perplexed expression. She ducked back into the back kitchen used for the banquets and sent a text before they started getting everything ready for the arriving guests.

**To Dani: **_I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I do know that you just made this reception a hell of a lot better._

Santana went back to work, not bothering with reading the reply. She had a hunch of what it would say. As most of the bridal party and the guests began to arrive, she began to serve the bread and salad with various dressings. She purposefully made sure that she went to Dani's table last which it was convenient it was the one they normally served last. When she approached, she had a mental flashback to when she first laid eyes on her last week. Mostly because she was trying to look at all the other guests besides her. She flashed a smile at Dani. Santana did a double take now that she was closer. She was aware she was staring hard. Dani did a little spirit finger wave before using a shooing motion to get Santana back to her work.

The rest of the meal went by without incident. And to all the waitresses surprise the party left early. Santana caught a few of them muttering something about karaoke. Between Santana and her co-workers they have everything cleaned up and sorted out within the hour. At some point through all of it Santana received a text.

**To Santana: **_Hurry up! I'm standing by your car!_

Santana didn't bother to respond. She walked out and noticed Dani was true to her word.

"Took you long enough," Dani pouted.

Santana laughed and took Dani in her arms. "Are you gonna push me away this time?"

Santana lowered her lips to Dani's in a tender kiss, sliding her lips over the shorter girls. Santana pulled away with reluctance, and Dani whined out. "Didn't I just see you yesterday?" Santana giggled.

"They are just blue tips Santana. Now come back and kiss me like that again."

"My pleasure."

The two were engaged in a heated make out session when they heard a whistle, and a voice yell, "Get a room, Sanny!" The girls giggled and jumped into Santana's car.

The arrived at Dani's shortly. Santana turned to Dani eyes with questions.

"My parents were invited, obviously they couldn't go," she gestured to the dark empty house. "I thought it best I at least go. Seeing you was just an added bonus."

Santana leaned over for another kiss. It escalated to more than what she had intended. When they broke away both were breathless and buzzed. Dani took her hand kissed her palm, sending shivers down Santana's spine.

"I th-think y-you better g-go inside before I lose the strength to pull away."

Dani laughed and kissed her cheek. "Bye, San."

Santana leaned her head against the wheel after Dani made it in the house. She took a few breaths before she was able to pull away.

Dani watched from a window and giggled, loving a frazzled Santana.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Santana left her house in a hurry. She was late in picking Dani up because her family had been teasing her relentlessly about what happened the other night. She hadn't been able to get through the door and up to her room unnoticed because her parents and abuela had been up watching the news and noticed how late she was getting home. The three of them got it out of her and weren't able to stop the teasing the day of the date because Santana was once again agonizing.

When she pulled up into the drive, she noticed the other car. She was about to go up to the door to get Dani when she came sauntering out. That's the only way she could describe it. She had on a summer dress and a contrasting kimono. She may have been shorter than Santana but she had some long killer legs. Santana had to actually use her hand to close her mouth.

Dani look at Santana through the windshield and had to bite back a laugh. As she got into the car she couldn't contain her laughter when she noticed how flushed Santana was.

Santana pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not funny."

"It kinda is," Dani managed between giggles.

"Mmhm. Just let me wipe that smirk off your face," she said as she leaned in.

Dani pulled back before she could get close.

"What? Do I smell? I promise, I showered."

"No. It's not that. My parents are home for a couple weeks…" she trailed.

Santana smiled and simply said "okay".

They spent the drive to the restaurant in a compatible silence. Dani finally broke the silence when Santana parked.

"Are you sure?"

Santana sighed and turned to Dani. "Am I thrilled that our relationship has to be hidden from your parents? NO because I knoew what hiding is like, I did it for a number of years. But I really like you and will respect your choices on what you tell them and what you don't. I understand what it's like, I've been there, like I said. So, yes I'm okay with pretending as long as I don't have to do it the rest of our lives. Just know that every moment I have to hide that we are together, I wish I was kissing you."

"Santana…"

"Dani.

"Santana…"

"Dani.

"Goddammit, Santana!"

"What? I got you to smile."

"You are something else. You know that?

Santana nodded at her which was accompanied by a shit eating grin. "Shall we go inside?"

Dani followed Santana into the seemingly obscure restaurant. Her smile grew as she looked around loving every part of it. The atmosphere was homey and everyone seemed to know one another. It had a sense only a family owned restaurant would have. Dani was taking it all in, the old furnishings and wall platelets when Santana was addressed by the hostess.

"Well if it isn't the Santana Lopez!" she exclaimed.

"Hi to you too, hon," Santana smirked.

"I won't give you hell about this gorgeous blonde like my aunt probably did, but I do approve," she added.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Just give us a table, Ashley."

"As you wish," she winked at Dani.

"I swear that whole family spread the fact that I have a girlfriend faster than wildfire," Santana sat, exasperated.

Dani sat back and folded her arms.

"What?" Santana asked.

Dani quirked an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that I had competition."

"Who, Ashley? She's harmless."

"No, not Ashley. This 'girlfriend' Britney's whole family seems to know about?"

Santana flushed. "Uh…well..um.."

Dani reached out for Santana's hands. She searched out Santana's eyes to get her to look at her. She smiled when Santana finally looked at her. "Santana."

"Dani," Santana wobbled out.

Dani giggled. "Not now, Santana."

Dani took a small breath. "I know that wasn't a slip up, and it wasn't that night at your house after our first date, but I let it go then. After that date I wanted you to say it but you held back and that's fine. But you said it so naturally just now that you must be thinking about it, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But if you would let me," Dani dropped her eyes and looked around, dropping her voice as well. "I think I could be your Sapphic goddess." Dani leaned her elbows on the table and stared at Santana, who gulped and couldn't keep the blush from her face.

"I'm…uh—I'm. I'll be right back." Santana stood and went to rush to the bathroom, but Ashley stopped her.

"Okay, what the actual fuck, Santana?"

"Uh…" Santana looked at Dani who smirked and waved.

"Seriously Santana, what is wrong?"

"I'm getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs."

"From what? You're already on a date with her and from what I heard this isn't the first. Oh my god! You're scared, Santana! I've never seen you scared before; it's so cute!"

"I am not scared. It's just…"

"Santana, turn your ass around and sit down."

"Uh…"

"Santana."

"Fine."

Dani smiled sweetly as she sat back down. "Got that out of your system?"

"Yeah," she answered sheepishly.

"If it's too fast for you…"

"No…no! Uh, this is okay."

Dani giggled. "Nice save I was sensing a flashback to your trying to bed me on our first date."

Santana gave her signature scowl.

Dani just smiled, seductively. "So, am I or aren't I your Sapphic…"

Santana cut her off trying not to choke on her words. "You already were."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hang in there with me I'm trying to update this regularly now. Emphasis on trying. I have the next chapter outlined and I've started writing it. I'm gonna aim for every other week because of school. Also SMUT in this chapter. Been waiting for this!**

**Guest: Patience, patience, my dear. Here's another chapter! Glad you're loving this story. You are my only motivation at the moment. That and my fellow Dantana fanfiction writers.**

A few days later, Santana and Dani were laying sprawled on Santana's living room floor. It was one of the hotter days, and the two couldn't stand to do much of anything other than lay there with the fan on with the occasional glance. Neither were inclined to move much either, even when the doorbell chimed.

Dani looked to Santana who appeared to be asleep. She giggled when she opened one eye and shook her head. Then the knocking started. Just when Santana was about to get up the door burst open.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Santana! Can't you get your lazy ass up and open the damn door!" Quinn shouted, glaring. "I see this girlfriend of yours has..." Quinn paused looking at a wide eyed Dani and apparently nervous Santana. "Turned you into a shaking leaf. Damn, Santana! She's made you soft in a week!"

"Now you listen to me, Q..." Santana started.

"Nice job." Quinn cut her off and pulled Dani into a hug. "She needed someone to keep her from being even more of a hard ass."

"Quinn, a little help would have been greatly appreciated. I think your 'delicate' hands and newly manicured nails would have been perfectly okay," Rachel huffed entering the living room.  
>Santana pulled her into a hug. "Missed you, Hobbit."<p>

"Really, Satan?" Rachel giggled. "Missed you as well."

"You hug Man hands, but not me?" Quinn pouted.

"Well, Dwarf here didn't insult me and yell the minute she walked or rather barged through the door."  
>Rachel rolled her eyes and Santana practically fell into Quinn's arms.<p>

"So Dani," Rachel began. "What drew you to our fiesty Latina here?"

"Yeah," Quinn chimed in. "Because it obviously wasn't her charming and smooth personality or her hot body," she finished sarcastically.

"It actually wasn't either of those things," Dani answered honestly.

"Wait, what? What other qualities does she have?" Quinn smirked, earning a smack from Rachel and Santana.

Dani smiled. She loved the dynamic between the three and knew she'd love getting used to it. "You know it was actually her cute little stutter that really intrigued me," she replied.

Both Quinn and Rachel stared back at her and at Santana who was flushed with embarrassment. Quinn opened her mouth but couldn't say anything, and Rachel looked shocked and confused.

"What?" Dani asked, aware this was no longer an act.

"Stutter? Cute? Santana?" Quinn managed.

"The Santana Lopez?" Rachel choked.

"Yeah."

"This girl? Right here?" Quinn pointed.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell? How'd you managed to do it?" Quinn wondered in awe.

Rachel looked at Santana and Dani and back. "Never thought I'd see the day when Santana Lopez was whipped," she said, shaking her head.

Santana made a grab for her, but Dani spoke up, holding her arm.

"Babe?"

Santana hesitated, but she moved beside her as Quinn and Rachel burst out laughing. "Damn, Santana," Quinn got in between laughs. Santana just glared as Dani squeezed her hand.

When the two new arrivals calmed down, they all returned to spots on the floor or couch. Quinn fanned herself. "Okay, I say we go swimming."

"Where?" Dani asked. "The city's is closed."

The devious smile gave away everything as Rachel, Quinn, and Santana looked at each other sharing a conspiring look. "Puckerman's."

-/-/-/-/-/

Rachel and Quinn hogged the bathroom as they changed while Dani and Santana's room.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"I-uh. I can't wear this," she stated holding the orange two piece.

"Why not? It's gonna look amazing on you."

Dani looked down at herself. "I don't look like you three, especially in a bikini."

"Shit, Dani. You're gonna look amazing. You may not have the body like we do, but that doesn't mean you aren't still gorgeous or that you still won't rock this suit and look incredibly sexy doing it. I love your body. Every inch of it, and I love appreciating it, too," she added with a wink. Noticing Dani's discomfort, she continued. "Dani, I love everything about you, and especially how you can turn me on in tight pants and a leather jacket. But regardless of that you are incredibly beautiful, and I don't think you should be uncomfortable or ashamed of how you look." Santana caressed her cheek. "You are an amazing person and gorgeous, too. You are so beautiful inside and out. Don't let anyone ever tell you different sweetie. Now, you are going to put on this suit. I'll step out so your more comfortable okay?"

"Thank you, San."

"Your welcome, babe."

Santana closed the door and barged into the bathroom.

"Christ, San! You could knock first!" Quinn yelled, tying Rachel's bikini top.

"And miss the show?" she smirked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Santana!" Rachel admonished. "You have a gorgeous girlfriend changing in your room, and you come check out your best friends?"

"I can't help it," she shrugged.

Quinn smacked her in the back of the head.

"Okay! Okay! She kicked me out. Kinda glad she did, we might not have have made it with you guys," she said slyly.

"Is all you think of sex?"

"No, but damn...have you seen her?" her voice hilting up toward the end.

"Oh my god! She makes you nervous!" Quinn squealed.

"Quinn, shut up! She'll hear you!"

"Too late."

Six eyes turned to the voice in the doorway.

Rachel let out a breath. "Damn."

Quinn's jaw slackened. "Holy hell."

"Love the tattoos," Rachel added eyeing the girl.

Dani looked down, slightly embarrassed because of all the attention, especially the googley eyed Santana.

"Santana?" Quinn spoke.

"Satan?"

"Babe? Hey?" Dani stepped closer. She gripped her arms gently. "San? Honey? My eyes are up here?"

"Uh-huh," she answered, still looking at Dani's chest.

Quinn and Rachel chuckled as Dani pinched Santana's arm. That brought her to, and she looked up to Dani's eyes. There was a deep blush that flushed her skin when she realized that they had witnesses to Santana's little zone out.

She whirled around. "Not a fucking word." She turned back around and stalked out.

Dani raised her eyebrows and the other two chuckled.

Quinn gave Dani a hug and followed Santana. Rachel did the same, but she whispered, "She's lucky." Dani followed her out shaking her head.

-/-/-/-/-/

The afternoon was spent swimming and teasing, giving Dani the ultimate opportunity to learn about Santana and her friends. At one point Quinn had said "Christ, all the horror stories and you're not deterred." She had figured out the Queen B teasing she had with Quinn and the victim-like teasing with Rachel. Puck made an entrance after that before he headed off somewhere with Sam.

The unsuspecting girls screamed as the jean clad boy jumped into the pool. "Hello, ladies. Enjoying the pool without the Puckster?" he asked when he surfaced. They all scoffed and he directed his attention to Dani. "And who might this gorgeous lady be?"

"Taken," Santana answered.

"Dani," Dani answered, simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you, Dani. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's-," he stopped mid-sentence, arm mid-air about to wrap around her.

"You so much as touch her, Puckerman. I. Will. Endz. You."

He gave a quick peck on the cheek. "I know better than to mess with Snixx," he said, sticking his tongue out, jumping out of the pool after Santana started after him. When she climbed out of the pool, he started to run. The whole time she was giving him a piece of her mind, yelling in a mix of Spanish and English.

Quinn and Rachel burst out laughing, Dani eventually joining in.

When she could catch her breath, Dani questioned, "Snixx?"

"Her fiesty badass Mexican alter ego who happens to speak in coherent Spanish."

"Alright, then," Dani nodded and swam up to where Santana was emerging from the side of the house. "So babe, what was that all about?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Well..." Santana tried, fidgeting, sliding into the pool. Dani looked at her expectantly.

Rachel and Quinn tried to stifle their giggles. Dani smirked back and wasn't as successful with her stifling. Santana discreetly reached around and grabbed Dani's ass under the water. When Dani stopped giggling and let out a small squeak, Quinn asked, "What'd she do, Dani?" Santana squeezed harder before she let go. Dani gulped, playing along with Santana, momentarily. Dani knew exactly what she was trying to do, make herself seem not as weak when it came to her. Her plan backfired, though, Dani thought.

"Well-uh-she-uh," Dani stuttered out, then looked at Santana, smirked, and climbed out. "She caught me off guard, trying to distract me, by making sexual advances on my ass." She gave it a nice shake for emphasis before wrapping in a towel. Quinn and Rachel doubled over laughing as well as they could in a pool, understanding what Santana had tried to pull. Santana stared after her trying to figure out how she just lost there.

Rachel and Quinn climbed out of the pool and followed suit. Dani smiled and reached her hand out to help Santana out of the pool. "Maybe, I'm not ready to get out," she sneered, tugging her in. Dani landed with a splash.

When she surfaced, Dani sputtered, "You're dead, Satan." She lunged after her.

"That's not something you call your girlfriend," Santana yelped swimming away.

"You...also...don't pull...your girlfriend...into a pool," she struggled out gaining on Santana.

"Well, I...," she paused when Dani cornered her. "I couldn't resist," she finished, whispering.

"Mmhm, of course you couldn't," Dani scolded, leaning into kiss her.

Santana smiled and closed the gap. The 'awww' that followed reminded them they weren't alone. The two in the pool looked around and Santana sighed."I give in. I'm whipped." Dani giggled and Rachel and Quinn cheered. "Now how about we go back to my house and play..."

"Never have I ever!" Rachel and Quinn screamed in unison.

-/-/-/-/-/

The three of the four girls sat in a circle with their cups. "Alright, let's get this shit started!" Rachel shouted.

"And she's gone," Quinn stated.

"Such a lightweight," Santana teased.

"I've only had two beers," Rachel pointed out.

"We haven't even started the game yet, and that was enough, Yentle."

"Dani, how come you're not drinking?" Rachel slurred slightly.

"I can't drink, Rachel," she answered matter of factly.

"Why not?" Quinn asked, curiously. Santana was curious, too, but she knew it was a touchy subject from a previous conversation.

"Why don't we play and you can find out?" Dani flaunted.

"Then I'm going first," Rachel said. "Never have I ever passed out from drinking too much."

The girls weren't surprised when Santana drank to that. Dani lifted her cup and took a sip of her soda.

Quinn went next. "Never have I ever been high."

This time Dani was the only one to take a drink.

No one said anything as Santana went next. "Never have I ever got it on in public."

Quinn reluctantly took a drink while the others laughed. Before Dani did, she asked, "If that meant a heated make out session in a certain parking lot then yes," looking pointedly and directly at Santana, "if that meant sex, no I haven't because never have I ever had sex."

Santana and Quinn looked at her like "are you serious right now?" Rachel was the one that actually said something. "You've been drop dead drunk and high, but you haven't had sex?"

"Nope," was all she answered.

Rachel continued, "Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

Santana was expectant to drink to that because of Brittany, but Rachel did not suspect Quinn to drink to that. "What the fuck?" Rachel asked, now slurring. Santana looked down and Quinn shifted uncomfortably away from the Latina. "No way…you two?" she blurted out making the realization. Dani sat back stunned.

Santana answered because she couldn't stand the hurt look on Dani's face, and it was understandable why after the conversation in the bedroom earlier in the day. "It was a little over a year ago, after Mr. Schue's almost wedding. I was hurting because of seeing Brittany and I drank, and well we were already sharing a room and being drunk definitely didn't help that situation. But I want it known it was only a onetime thing."

"Two time," Quinn whispered.

"Okay, I really didn't need to know that," Dani said, starkly, downing the rest of her soda.

"Dani…"

"No, it's okay, Santana. Quinn go," she added, softly.

Quinn nodded, and choose what she thought was a safe option. "Never have I ever been addicted to anything."

Dani paled and swallowed; she wasn't going to break the rules of the game or lie, but she wasn't exactly prepared that this conversation. She braved it and asked, "Like what?"

"Um, in general?" Quinn supplied.

Dani raised her empty cup. "I'll need a refill for that one because I'll have to drink the whole damn cup."

Santana looked at her with a mixture of concern and shock.

Rachel sobered up slightly to ask, "Why?" Santana reached over and was about to back hand her for asking when Dani stopped her.

"It's okay, Santana," she spoke quietly. "I'll just say that I was admitted into rehab my senior year of high school for alcoholism, drugs, cutting, and depression. So that answers your earlier question, Rachel, on why I can't drink. And why I've been high and passed out from drinking."

"Ah, okay," Rachel said awkwardly.

Santana just sat there not able to say anything. She picked her cup up and walked over to pour it down the sink. She returned with a soda can in hand. "Okay, I think we've all had enough of this game," she began looking around, not getting an opposing idea, she continued, "I say we all just watch some movies until we fall sleep."

Quinn stood and nodded, helping Rachel in the process, to go pick out a few DVDs.

Santana walked over to Dani, who hadn't moved, and sat crossed legged in front of her. Dani just sat there, Santana found it a little unnerving. A minute or two passed before she said anything. When she looked up, Santana could see the strength and determination in her eyes, but a hint of sadness and failure lingered as well. "Does everything make a little more sense now?" she whispered.

"Yes, it does, but that doesn't mean I think of you any different. It just explains at lot in terms of wanting to pursue music and not telling your parents about us. It doesn't make me love you any less."

Dani smiled at her, her eyes glistening. "Love is a pretty strong word, Santana." She cocked a brow.

"Just take the compliment," Santana prodded. Dani laughed.

"I can do that."

-/-/-/-/-/

Later in the night, Rachel lay sprawled on the couch her head in Quinn's lap, both girls fast asleep. Santana led Dani to her bedroom. Wordlessly, Santana walked over to the bed with Dani following and sitting down next to her. Leaning in to brush a strand of her hair away, Santana gave Dani a soft and gentle kiss. Scooting up the bed, Santana brought Dani with her, and as they lay side by side Dani tilted her chin up to slide her lips back along Santana's. Softly, Dani lifted her hand and rested it on the curve above Santana's hip. Bringing her hand up to her cheek, Santana broke apart the kiss temporarily. "We don't have to do this."

"I know, but I feel close to you," Dani whispered, kissing Santana's nose. The Latina giggled before lowering her mouth back to Dani's.

Dani rolled her hips to move her closer to her girlfriend. Santana in turn lightly caressed the curves of Dani's back and hip. Between the hem of her shirt and waistline of her shorts, Santana found a little open patch of skin where Dani's shirt had ridden up, and she placed her hand there. Dani slowly raised her hand from Santana's hip up her body to graze the underside of her breast. A whimper escaped from Santana's throat allowing Dani's tongue to slide right in without permission not that Santana would have denied her. Their tongue slid along the other battling for a little dominance which Santana reluctantly gave up when she felt Dani drawing her tongue out and sucking on it briefly. As she was doing this Dani's hand had began palming Santana's breast leaving the Latina slightly breathless and her back arching into her palm.

Dani lofted herself up on her elbow leaning above Santana tracing the contours of her face. Bringing her lips up to hers, Santana kissed away any doubts Dani may have had about Santana's reactions earlier during the game. Santana brought her hands down over the curve of her ass, scooping her up to be on top of Santana. The Latina brought her hands up to cup Dani's face bringing her forehead to hers Santana silently asked for permission again. Dani nodded and kissed Santana ferociously.

Hands everywhere both girls tried to touch anywhere and everywhere trying to memorize each other in one shot. Moving their bodies together, rotating hips and groping hands and legs. Soft mewlings and whispered sighs filled the room. Finally, Dani leaned down as she was kissing around Santana's ear and growling out, "You are wearing far too many clothes, Ms. Lopez."

"So are you," Santana breathed out. "Let me help you with that." Santana slid her hands under the hem of Dani's shirt and lifted it over her head revealing her creamy soft skin and pink sports bra.

Santana hummed running her fingers up and down Dani's soft tummy. "So beautiful." She leaned up and kissed Dani's nose. "Perfect."

Dani brushed some of Santana's hair out of her face looking at her memorizing the feeling of this moment. They shared a moment of peace before Dani slid her hands over Santana's chest. Santana helped Dani remove her shirt, a small hiss escaping Dani's lips. She had seen her in the bikini but this was different. It was more vulnerable and for that it was beautiful. Dani leaned back and just looked at Santana much in the same way that Santana had been staring at her earlier. Pulling her back down to her, Santana tangled her legs with Dani forgoing taking of their pants. Dani lips pouted in protest, and Santana smirked. "Didn't you know that frenzied clothed sex is catching on?" Dani outright laughed.

Dani sighed halfheartedly, "I guess I can handle that, but can you?" Dani grazed her fingers down Santana's abs and toyed with the waist of her shorts. Santana's hips bucked up almost immediately. Dani giggled arching her eyebrows, watching Santana the entire time she took the look on her face as she slowly unfastened her shorts and slid down her zipper. Slowly Dani curled her fingers over the wetness on Santana's panties. Her hips were bucking like crazy, and she was getting impossibly wetter. Her gasps and moans turned into pleas and pants. No longer in a teasing mood, Dani moved down the waistline and propped two fingers over her mound to drag them through the wetness. She held Santana's constantly bucking hips down as she slowly put her fingers to her entrance. Santana hooked her legs around Dani's and basically stared her down, begging, "Please."

Dani waited a moment to prove whatever it was she needed to prove before slowly entering Santana, curling her fingers once they were all the way in. Santana gasped and dropped her head back pumping her hips up into Dani's fingers. Her walls were clenching and legs were digging into the back of Dani's as she forced herself up. Seeing a satisfied smirk on Dani's face she decided to do something. She grabbed Dani's wrist and held it in place. Before Dani could say a word Santana cupped her over shorts massaging and getting a loud groan. Dani looked at her with hooded eyes pleading for her to continue. Santana undid the shorts with one hand and slid it inside feeling Dani's soaked panties. Moving those to the side Santana placed her fingers at her entrance and dragged her thumb over her clit. Dani's hips bucked into hers pushing Santana's fingers inside and her fingers deeper into Santana. She dropped the hand that hand been holding Dani's and moved it around to squeeze her ass. Dani used her other hand for leverage as the girls began to push into each other wildly.

The moaning and gasping and mewlings grew louder as their bodies started to sweat and wetness began to drip out of them. Their muscles clenching drove the other to go harder and faster to reach release to the point neither were pumping their fingers anymore just their hips. Santana dropped her head back and Dani dropped her forward as they kept going close to release. Dani bit her lip knowing they were both so close. She posed her fingers and body so that she was able to push both their fingers deeper to that spot were they both needed it. She kneeled up a little bit and thrusted her hips into Santana's fingers and her fingers into Santana's wetness. They both clenched hard and rolled their hips out as their bodies writhed with pleasure.

Dani looked down at Santana before kissing her gently. She curled into her as Santana wrapped her arms around her. Kissing her jaw, Dani whispered, "Thank you."

Santana rested her hand on her back and drew little circles on her back and kissed her forehead in return. "Thank you, Dani girl."

**I just want to take a moment to thank and compliment my fellow writers. I was in the middle of writing the smut scene and got distracted most of the day reading a Pezberry fanfic. After reading that makes me want to write another Pezberry when I finish this one. Anyway thank you PowerPlayer2010 for an awesome fanfic.**


End file.
